


Wyld Abandon

by ChibisUnleashed



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, This was supposed to be funny I don't know what happened, Werewolf Suzaku, Werewolf The Apocalypse, White Wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 10:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibisUnleashed/pseuds/ChibisUnleashed
Summary: Lelouch thought being together was a simple matter of whether or not Suzaku wanted to. The opinion of an ancient race of supernatural janitors was not supposed to factor in.





	1. Wyld Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, “A kingdom, or this.”

“To us, humans are like… cattle.”

The way Lelouch recoiled made Suzaku wince, but there wasn’t anything he could do about his explanation. Things were the way things were.

“I mean,  _ smart  _ cattle, but still…”

Lelouch gave a disgusted toss of his head. It was hard for him to reconcile the sweet, gentle man he’s come to know with the haughty, vicious creature he turned out to be. Suzaku continued to tell him stories, supposed facts, realities of the world around him but when he looks at Suzaku he sees none of it. Even this.  _ Especially  _ this. That Suzaku saw him this way? “So like dogs.” 

Suzaku bit his lip. 

“Not as  _ useful  _ as dogs…”

That only made it worse and Lelouch’s next expression of vile disdain was wordless but clear. A whole race of beings who touted themselves as protectors of all things good and whole and they saw people as livestock.

“Is that why we can’t be together? Because to you it would be like fucking a cow?”

Suzaku cringed deep, “No, that’s not…” He was doing a terrible job at explaining this. It didn’t help that werewolves didn’t actually all agree on the subject. He offered a helpless shrug, “I mean, we  _ breed  _ with humans…”

Lelouch pinched the bridge of his nose, because that was actually, mystically, magically,  _ worse.  _

Suzaku groaned and tried again, from the beginning, “I’m not saying  _ I  _ view humans this way, I’m saying the general opinion amongst werewolves is that humans are… too  _ simple  _ to be worth a werewolf’s time. They aren’t close enough to the spirits.”

Lelouch glared at the explanation, “And what’s your opinion?”

The werewolf relaxed, shoulders untensing. He was much more comfortable talking only about himself. “I’m in love with you.”

The words eased Lelouch’s mind, but he had to be careful not to let them soothe his nerves. Suzaku was  _ in the doghouse,  _ and sentiments were not explanations. 

“So what’s the problem?”

Suzaku looked off to the side, eyes scanning the city he patrolled, protected,  _ cleaned.  _ He could smell the darkness even up here. He had been raised to fight and it would be a lot harder to destroy the rot that poisoned the world without his tribe. 

But that’s what he would have to do.

“My tribe won’t accept you.”

Lelouch scoffed. DId Suzaku think that was a revelation? “Obviously. I’m not a werewolf.”

Suzaku shook his head, “My tribe won’t accept  _ me.”  _

That… was not something Lelouch was comfortable scoffing at, “They’ll disown you.”

“I will no longer meet their standards.”

Lelouch hadn’t known for long what Suzaku was, but family was family and Suzaku’s family was his tribe. 

Now he understood.

“So what are you going to do?” But the decision was still Suzaku’s.

The brunette let out a long breath, staring at the gravel beneath their feet. This wasn’t the end of the line. There was a way to turn back. There were tribes that would take him even if the one he had right now never wanted him back. 

But they wouldn’t be the same people he’d grown up with, and they wouldn’t care for him the same way. It wouldn’t be turning back; it would be moving on. 

And that was only if…

Suzaku raised his head, “You once told me we could do anything together. Did you mean it?”

Lelouch lifted his chin. He had said that back when he thought humans were the only people to exist, but the knowledge that the world was so much bigger didn’t scare him. It only meant there were new rules to learn, new rules to  _ break. _

“Every word.”

Suzaku nodded, and slowly, a smile spread across his lips. Werewolves could look upon humans as nothing but tools to be torn between creation and chaos but surely he wasn’t the first to find one, just one, to cherish as something more. His tribe had no need for a human family, but Suzaku would find a place in the world for them to belong. 

Because with Lelouch, anything was possible.

“Then I don’t need them. Because I’ll have  _ you.” _


	2. Weaver's Web

It was a bit of a shit job, being a werewolf born under the full moon without a tribe. 

Especially because there was no leading Lelouch into battle.

Suzaku considered himself lucky that gifts were not things he could lose, and that when his tribe scoffed at the ties he was making, nothing that shaped his soul was taken away. Lelouch took even the  _ idea  _ that Suzaku should lose anything as a challenge to give him everything. For a human who had no idea the world of darkness existed, he sure figured it out fast.

Lelouch could not see what Suzaku was protecting, but he still saw ways to defend it that Suzaku never would. If he could not sense Lelouch’s humanity in every fiber of his being, he would think Lelouch possessed gifts himself. 

He was currently at his desk, studying maps and graphs that Suzaku didn’t understand. 

As soon as Lelouch was made aware of the problems, of the Wyrm eating away at the world, he made up his mind to fix them. He decided if Suzaku’s tribe was going to turn their back, then Lelouch would just have to do more than they ever could. 

Suzaku doubted, he couldn’t help it, but after the first raid of a vampire clan, cleverly reported and disguised as a drug bust so that human resources unassociated with him did all of the legwork and had every excuse they needed for their paperwork afterward, he realized Lelouch was not only serious, but  _ dangerous _ .

He promised to protect the hallowed Wyld though, so Suzaku left him to planning and focused on finding a new tribe.

Lelouch moved a figurine on his map, using his index finger to push a pawn across the paper. Through process of elimination, Suzaku had figured out those represented hunters. He wasn’t sure how he felt about that. They were only humans, but then… so was Lulu.

His new tribe was known for loyalty, and family. It wasn’t as glamorous, but Suzaku felt he belonged, especially when they accepted Lelouch into their fold, swore to protect him for no other reason than that he was important to Suzaku. Everything was so straightforward now, and he sincerely believed he was born into the wrong tribe. By the will of the Wyld, what seemed to be tragedy was a blessing of chaos, instead.

But he felt caught in the Weaver’s net, machinations moving forward toward an end he couldn’t foretell. Rank was supposed to be about earned wisdom and conquered challenges, just as much about personal growth as the public achievements they were posed to be. It was not supposed to be so controlled, so under the Weaver’s divine order that it could be predicted and built according to plan.

Within days of acceptance, Lelouch gave Suzaku strict instructions for gaining rank. He thought it was bullshit, frankly, but nothing in the list was particularly crazy, so he gave it a go. 

Suddenly he was two ranks higher and the whole of Lelouch’s map had an idea of who he was. 

It scared him.

A flash of movement caught Suzaku’s eye, and a figurine pinged off the wall then rolled to a rest at Suzaku's feet. A bishop. That would be the mages, then.

Lelouch got up to pace and Suzaku watched. He came by and picked up his piece, flashing Suzaku a warm smile as he straightened, trying to reassure him that the launching of chess pieces across the room did not mean he was defeated, that everything was fine, and then disappeared into the kitchen.

Suzaku grabbed him round the waist on his return trip and just held him. Fingers tangled fondly in his hair, and then Suzaku let go.

Due to the unique gifts of his new tribe, the gifts of his old tribe were not unattainable to him, especially when he knew exactly what he was looking to learn. Suzaku was growing ever stronger, if not wiser, under Lelouch’s guidance. And every new skill was immediately put to maximum potential use. The tribe as a whole was benefitting, but Suzaku was worried that they were changing too much that was not theirs to change.

He trusted the Wyld. He trusted in chaos to create things as they should be, and Lelouch said… He said he was protecting it, but with every move of a piece over paper, Lelouch destroyed. Whole clans, traditions, communities, invaded and eradicated, disbanded, disorganized. Suzaku did not see death when he looked at Lelouch, did not see the decay of the Wyrm, but he saw death in everything Lelouch did.

He was only human, though. A child of Gaia that Suzaku wanted to protect, even if he had his fingers in every cookie jar around. And Suzaku loved him. He might be uncertain about the future, but he wasn’t uncertain about that. 

And he didn’t know what the mages were up to, or how  _ Lulu  _ knew what the mages were up to, but if the way he forcefully put the bishop back down on his map was any indication, it wasn’t anything good for his plans.

So many plans.

“Lelouch,” Suzaku leaned on his elbow, chin in hand, and watched that beautiful mind work, “sometimes I look at you and I can't tell if you're a creature of the Wyld or the Wyrm.”

Lelouch regarded him with an amused smile, an indulgent smile, as if he were a child who just didn’t understand.

“Neither, Suzaku. I am the Weaver.”

**Author's Note:**

> For those who will know what this means, I imagine Suzaku to be a Homid Ahroun Glass Walker, who eventually finds a place among Bone Gnawers.


End file.
